The things we wouldn't expect
by AngelWithADarkSide
Summary: Summary inside... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

*******Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfic ever! I would really like it if you w****ould read it, it kind of takes place in District 3, right before they do the naming ceremony. This is what happens, to the people who were not chosen. I would really like it if you could read and review! Thank you and enjoy!**

A twig snaps, I turn quickly, my heart is pounding from having to run so far, fast. I see my breath in the cool, fresh, crisp morning air. I turn back around just in time to see a snow white rabbit hop out of a shrub, and away from me. Then there is another rustle of leaves behind me. I turn, and I hear a familiar voice "Callie, you are supposed to kill the rabbit, not let it get away" I roll my eyes, "I would have been able to kill it if you hadn't snuck up on me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." He steps out of the protection of the hedge, the shadow of the tree leaving his face, those pinkie red lips that once touched mine, that smile so amazing, that wonderful auburn hair flowing just above those hazel eyes that make me melt when they look at me, no, into me. I didn't realize I was staring, until he said " take a picture, It will last longer." He gives me a smile, and I give him a friendly shove on the shoulder "what do you want? You obviously didn't follow me out here just to watch me fail." He takes a step closer, and just that movement alone sends a warm shiver inside me, "You are so right. I came to watch you fail very miserably and freak out" I give him a stare " fine, you caught me, God Callie, you have no sense of humour. I came to tell you that your dad is out of his coma, and the doctors are saying they don't know how long he will be concious before he goes back under. He wants to see you." My eyes well up with tears ,I hold them back and pull him in a hug, " thank you Hale, thank you so much!" That alone is enough to trigger them, I feel the warm , salty liquid roll down my cheeks and down to the dirt ground.I run as fast as my legs will allow, jumping, ducking and dodging tree branches and stumps. I don't even look back to see if Hale is close by, if he is following. No, my mind is focused on getting to his side, talking to him, hearing his voice. Finally I make it to the small shack I have learned to call home. I race up the front stairs, and straight through the door to his room. To my surprise, he is sitting up in his bed, eyes open, book in hand. He looks up when I walk in, and smiles a smile that lights up his whole face, his blue eyes, his scarlet grey hair to long and falling into them, teeth as white as the snow that falls once every year. I go and sit by his bed side, grab his hand, and stare into his blue eyes, eyes that I see any time I look into a mirror. "Callie, I was wondering when you were going to get back from hunting. My God you are getting more and more beautiful every day, and you look just like your mother. Why are you panting so hard? Did you run all the way here?" I give a half-hearted smile as I answer, trying to be slow and understandable "Hi daddy, its good to see you awake, and alive. Some of us were wondering when you were going to wake from that terrible sleep. Hale came and told me you woke up, and I ran as fast as I could. I just wanted to hear your voice before you fell asleep again." He looks at me, like he wants to remember me, and never forget. " Callie my dear, I will be just fine. Wipe that worried look off your face. Would you be a dear, and go fetch me some of your mothers wonderful soup and a glass of water." I turned and walked out of the room. My mother is in the small kitchen, slaving over a hot stove, " mother, I'm home. Father has asked for some of your soup. Is it ready yet?" She turned to me, a sad look in her eyes, "yes my sweet, I will get you a bowl full right now. I assume he wants water as well?" She turned and grabbed a glass and bowl, not waiting for an answer. "Is anything troubling you Mother?" "no my darling I am just a little tired that's all. Now bring this to your father." I turn and walk out of the room, not bothering to ask any more questions. When I walk into my Fathers room, the sight of him sitting there, sickens me, knowing he might go back under any second, knowing this might be my last moment with him, but also knowing I have this time to spend with him. I go and sit by his bed side, pass him his soup and watch as his hands shake when he lifts the spoon to his mouth. When he finishes, he says he is tired and only wants to rest his eye. But I am sure that when they close, they may never open again. So I put my hand in his, and I watch him take every breath until, there are no more breaths to be taken, and his moving chest has settled down and moves no more. I feel my eyes welling up, and this time I don't even try as I let them roll down my face. I place my head on his arm and cry, cry all the pain and sorrow I have inside of me, I cry away the questions I wanted to ask him before it was to late. Then, as I am crying, I hear him walk in the room, and over to my side. I feel him place him arm around me, and pull me to him. "Its not fair Hale, he doesn't deserve to die! Its not fair!" "Oh Callie, he loved you, your mother, your brother, and your sister, and he left you all because he knows you can manage without him. I know you can manage without him." As he says those last few words, I can feel something inside me, something I have never felt before, a feeling of hope, of faith, belief.

My mother walks up behind my father, and then there are a few people after her, then my brother and sister and then finally I go. But I can not do this alone, so Hale has placed himself at my side, hand in mine, whispering to me saying that it is all going to be okay. I already know that. I know that me and my family will be fine, when my father was in a coma, we were fine, this is hardly any different. He is asleep, the only difference is that this time, there will be no more waking up for him. He will get put on a nice bed made out of the finest materials in our little abandoned town, and then get covered up, so nothing will get in, or out, and then he will be placed in our little boat and pushed out on the lake and burned. It is the only way the people here know how to give a proper good-bye. As we sit down and wait for the little mass to start, my brother and sister start to fight, "Tammie, step away from Andy. Andy, let go of Tammie's hair. You act like you are both five, but your not, you are both nine." They finally sit still but not before Tammie whispers to me "If we have to act our age, then you should act yours. Just because you are 14 does not mean you get to boss us around." Then the mass started, and everyone when silent.

I sat so still during the mass, I felt like if I moved, something might go wrong, or I might miss something. When the mass ended I felt a tug at my arm and looked up to see Elie, my best friend. I stood up so fast that I thought I might fall, and I get pulled into a huge hug. I cry and cry and cry. Her calm voice trying to help me. After a little while she whispers "Its time to let go and forgive. Now go, its time , the boat will not move until you are there." With that, I walk to the lake.

At the end of the ceremony, I had people coming up to and telling me how sorry they are. Then Hale came over to me "You look just like him you know, with your long scarlet hair, your clear blue eyes, you rosie red lips, the way you smile like he did. You look just like him, only more beautiful." I can't help but blush, and then he leans in a kisses me, softly, a feeling I have felt many times before, but now it brings me life. I pull away and look up at him, "Thank you. For everything. Helping my family when he was in his coma, teaching me how to hunt, being there for me. You really are my best friend, my hero." Then I walk away.

Tammie walks in my room that night, her eyes wet from crying, I am not asleep yet , I am sitting in my bed reading my fathers book. "Tammie" I say, "Are you okay?" She runs to my bed, and into my open arms, and I comfort her, "Why Callie why did he have to take him?" She asks through sobs. "That is a hard question to answer but, I think its because he needed to go and help God, to watch us from here, because he knows we can get along without him. Don't worry my deary, we can do this." I try to comfort her with my both lied down on my small little bed and fell asleep, Tammie in my arms.

That morning, I woke up and got dressed. I grabbed my knife and bow, and my hat, boots and coat, and go out to the forest, were Hale is waiting with his brother Phatima. Phatima is tall, taller then Hale, with green-brown eyes, the colour of lilly pads in the summer, and his hair is short, and blonde and he is tanned very unlike Hale. It is hard to picture them as brothers. I walk over to them "I hope you weren't waiting for me long out here, I am sorry that I am late." "No no we just got here ourselves, Phat here couldn't find his bow. But that's okay, lets just get hunting." Hale had said in his matter of fact voice, the one he uses when he wants to get things done. We all started walking when I stopped dead in my tracks, Hale turned to me "what's wrong? Why did you stop? Is everything alright?" I quickly tell him to shush, as I do this, he realizes why I stopped. In the next tree over, a few branches above were we were standing, was a big, black, wolf. Lucky for us, he didn't see us yet, and Phatima quickly drew his bow. Before I realized what was happening, the wolf turned his head and looked right at me. I slowly looked at Hale who mouthed "Run" and so I did. I ran faster than I ever have before. I didn't even look back to see how close he was to me or if he was on my tail, I just kept running. Finally I looked back at the sound of my name being called in the distance "Callie, Callie, stop running, he killed it, Phatima killed it, there is enough meat to bring home for both our families to eat for a few meals plus have some hide left over to use or sell." I almost collapse in his arms. I don't know if it was from running or just sure surprise. With that I fainted.

I woke up in my bed, Hale in the chair to my left, Phatima on my right and my mother and Tammie at the foot of my bed. All eight eyes staring at me with that same look of fear in there eyes. I slowly sit myself up "What is wrong? Why do you all looked so worried? Is everything alright? You are all so pale" Hale was the first to speak "We were all just worried that you might never wake up like your father. I'm glad to see you okay." I couldn't help but blush and I tried to cover it up by rubbing my eyes but I am not sure it worked to well. My mother and sister left the room and I didn't even see them leave. Phatima stood up to go but I grabbed his arm before he could "Thank you for killing that thing before it killed me" I said it with a smile and he looked over at Hale. I couldn't see the look that passed between them but Phatima gave me a slight nod and a faint smile and walked out of the room. I turned to Hale " what was that about?" I asked him. He didn't answer right away but he saw the look in my eye that said I wanted an answer so I got it "I was just really worried about you. You know that I you are my best friend and..." He led off and I got impatient but I understood that I was not going to get a straight answer so I just gave up. But I did know what I wanted to make me feel better "Come here" I whispered to him as I moved over on my bed and patted the spot beside me. Hale hesitated, but came and sat next to me, legs up and everything. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. We sat there for a second till I move my body in a way that was a little more comfortable for the both of us and I looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on me and when I looked at him, he gave me a smile. I lifted my body up every so slightly and turned my head just a hair, and I kissed him, just a quick little peck on the lips, but it was still a kiss. Then I put my head back on him, this time on his chest and closed my eyes. I fell asleep almost instantly, the beat if his heart, the sound of his breaths, they were all I needed to hear to put me to sleep. I dreamed. I dreamed of everything. When I woke up. Hale was gone, and there were eight eyes staring at me with a look of shear terror. And then I realized what had happened, and I freaked out.


	2. Chapter 2

****** So I am not so sure if anyone read my first chapter, but this is the last chapter that I am uploading untill I get a review. This is dedicated to my best friend Savannah who moved away today. I miss and love you if you are reading this!**

Before anyone could say anything, I started talking, "What happened? I was just awake! Did I fall back under?" I waited for an answer, and I knew my suspicion was right. I am a ghost. But when I got up from the bed, I saw my body, and my chest was still moving so I was still breathing and that meant I am not a ghost. Yet. But it does mean all the stories I have heard as a kid are all true,and there is only one this I can do to get back to my body, to my life. With that, I walked out of the room, and jumped in the air, and I was shooting up higher and higher. Finally I got to were I needed to go. I was standing in front of the big, gold gates. (not of heaven). I had heard about this place as a child, from strange men and women, but never actually believed it was real, and now I was standing right at the doors of it. I was at the light of souls. The place were souls who were taken out of there bodies, but there bodies were still living, went to get a quest kind of thing to get back in there real form. I was here and I know what I needed to do. A small lady in a white dress, pink skin and gold hair walked through the gates, "Hello there, welcome to the light of souls, my name is Ivory, and you must be Callie? I was expecting you." She said in such a soft voice, I thought I was dreaming her up, "You were expecting me? Why? How do you know who I am?" My mind filled with a million questions to ask her but I was only able to sputter out those three. The way she answered, her voice was even softer, "I know you must have a million questions, but they cannot be answered right now, they will be in time though. The only thing I can tell you is that we have the quest for you to complete in order to get your body back. And in order to give you that quest, you must come with me and not ask any more questions. Now follow me." With that she grabbed my hand and we went inside. The inside of the gates was bigger than it looked, there were doors that you could enter from both sides of it and be in two different rooms, it was so hard to describe. At one of the doors, we went in, and the inside was a meeting room and at the table inside were four men and four women sitting and waiting for me. I took the seat farthest from them. Ivory sat among them, and they all started talking amongst themselves, till finally I got an envelope slid to me and the eight people stood and left me and Ivory alone. I reached for the packet in front of me but Ivory started speaking, "You are not to open that yet. That has your quest inside. You must wait till you are out of the protection and care of the light of souls. I will take you half way, but you must find the rest of the way on your own. So let us get moving. No time for talking." We walked out of the room. We walked back out of the gates, but this time, I was not on a cloud in front of a glowing light, no I was in a dark tunnel. I turned to Ivory but she had already gone, and I thought of the quest in the paper wrapping. I pulled it out of my pocket and read it. It took a couple of tries to understand but eventually I did.  
>Dearest Callie,<br>If you are reading this, you have gone to the light of souls, and you are in grave danger, you need to finish this quest in order to take back your body. I can't help you a lot, but I can tell you this: A clock of death has come to you, your hour-glass is full but will soon be empty, the forest, a friend and a lot of skill, will give you what you need to know.  
>Good luck my sweet.<br>Your daddy.

It means: My life is running out, time is on my side for now but will turn against me, the place I used to hunt, my friend Annabel who died a few years ago and being able to read and wright and speaking in 13 different toungs will help me with what I need to get back to my body. I am not quite sure how I was able to figure this out, but I always was good at papa's riddles. I knew what I needed to do, now I just needed to do it. I was off.

******* Hope you enjoyed and remember to R&R or no more chapters will go up!**


	3. Chapter 3

At least a half an hour down the tunnel, I started to think that I was lost because I was seeing the same things over and over, and I thought I should be out. I thought of asking someone, but there was no one around to ask. Or so I thought. I stood still and looked around, trying to see if I had missed a door or a different tunnel, and I herd this horrible screeching noise. I didn't know where to look. Then from behind, someone places a cold hand on my shoulder and I screamed. But then another cold hand went to my mouth and I was quiet. The hands released there grips on me, and I turned ever so slowly to see a boy, a little older than me I was guessing, standing there staring at me. I was the first to speak "Who are you? What are you doing here?" My voice quavered so much I thought he might not understand. But luckily he did and answered almost exactly after "My name Tim, and I live here in this tunnel. What are you doing here?" He said it like a statement, not a question and it scared me a little bit. But I did answer him "I got put in here by some people from the light of souls. I am trying to find my way out. I have a quest to do so I can get back to my body, the one I was so rudely taken from, and live my life." He gave me a look at told me he thought I was crazy, but then I guess decided I wasn't and stopped staring at me. I cleared my throat "So can and will you help me? I really need help. Then I will be out of you tunnel faster to." He took a second to think about it, weighing the odds and then, like he didn't like my idea said "Sure I'll help you out, but you have to join me for a meal first, and we talk for a little bit and then I will decide if I want to help you or leave you stranded." I thought for a moment, and remembered that time is of the essence, so I said yes and we walked over to his house He lived in a part of the wall that I thought was just some shrubbery climbing the wall. When I stepped inside I got a really good look at him. He had blue skin, red eyes, and purple hair. In a way, he was kind of cute. But I had no time for cute. I needed to get home I sat down on what looked like a mushroom, and it was really one but I didn't want to be rude so I sat and waited for him to come back with what ever snack he was creating. To my surprise he brought out a normal snack of chips and dip. We sat and ate. Not a word was spoken by anyone of us. When we finished I spoke "What will we be talking about?" I asked it so calm like there was nothing at stake. He answered slowly, in a way as if to make sure he could hear it "I have a few questions to ask you and they will require straight answers. The first should not be to hard. What is your name?" I answered him, realizing I knew his name but he didn't know mine so I told him "My name is Callie" he looked at me like he didn't believe me, but then changed his mind and asked me the next question "you have a boyfriend?" When the words flew out of his mouth, I almost died. I think it took to long for me to answer but eventually I did "No I don't have a boyfriend. I have two very close friends at home but I am single." I could tell just from the expression change on his face that my answer pleased him. He moved on to the next question "This will be your last question. How old are you?" I didn't understand these questions but I said that I would answer so I did "I am 14 years old. Why are you asking me all these weird questions?" I was so surprised at this tone I used, I have never spoken to anyone like that before, I was scared he might never answer, but luck for me he did "That is just one year younger than me. And I am am asking you these questions to get to know you better. Well actually just so I know weather or not you will be able to take the journey out of here or not. You can and we better get going now" He ran from the room so fast I was afraid that I might loose him. He led me right back to the spot were I had first met him and I turned to him "What the hell? I have been here before this isn't helping me at all." I didn't mean for it to come out so mean, but it did. I felt bad but I was mad, who could blame me. I waited for him to answer and he finally did "I know, the way to get up is here, if you let me give you a boost, and push on the ceiling, you will be out of here" I was not so sure I should trust him but what other choice did I have? I let him give me a boost, but not before he kissed me on the cheek. I got out as fast as I could because I really wanted to get away from him.

When I got out, I didn't know were I was nothing even looked real. It was a weird green, and had a funky smell. I had never been in anything like it, and so I was so lost. But I needed to find my way through here. Then I saw it. I don't know what it is but I saw this big flash of light, and so I stared following it. Then I realized where I was. I was about 10mm tall, and climbing the shrubbery outside Tim's house! I got so mad till I realized what I needed to do. At the top of the wall was a door just big enough for me to get through. It might take me a little bit to get there but I know for a fact it won't be any time soon. It can't be as easy as just walking there. Tim had said something about having to ask me questions knowing if I can take the journey or not, and then I was thinking of bad things that could happen when I was walking but nothing prepared me for what actually happened. A small little caterpillar, or it looked like a caterpillar. It had 40 legs, sharp teeth and it didn't look like a caterpillar, it looked more like a giant demon from dark under the earth's crust. I wasn't scared of it at all. I had been chased by a wolf, and this, even if was bigger and had more teeth, was nothing to much scarier. I reached for my bow, and realized I didn't have it and would haver to kill it with my bare hands. That shouldn't be to hard, I just needed to find it's blind spot and attack it from there. I tried making noise, and that didn't work, I tried not moving, and that didn't work either, I tried speed and it was just as bad as the first two. Then I saw it. In the corner of my eye I saw a pin, and then I saw a light to and I thought of it. I made a quick move for the pin and the positioned it n a way were the light was reflecting off it and into the eyes of the creature. In the time it was blind, I managed to squeeze by it and get through the door. Finally I was out and at my next part. And I was thinking that what I went through was nothing compared to what lies ahead. And boy was that ever true. I knew that there would be way more challenges to come and that each one prepared me for the next, but I must survive. I must get back to my normal life, my friends, my family. Tammie must be worried sick about me, and mother, oh mother must be crying every night for me. Andy, my poor lost little brother, I hope Hale helped him learn to hunt. Hale, oh how I missed him, his hazel eyes, his lips, and Phatima, oh how I wish I could have a conversation with him just once. He would help me figure my way out of this. Oh how I wish I was home.

I walked almost 3 miles, and my legs started to hurt. I wanted to sit down so bad right now, but I had to keep moving, I could find a place to rest later. Who knew what things might come out later. I also didn't want to get caught in this place at night. I didn't know how dark it got and I was not about to find out. About 3 hours passed when I saw a little cottage house, it was a weird sight to see in this green place, it was the only thing I had seen with colour since Tim's house. I decided that I should stay the night there, it looked warm and I'm sure that who ever it belongs to would not mind if I stayed a night. So I decided that I should do it. I walked right up to it, and it was bigger close up. I knocked on the door twice, and know one answered so I just walked in. It was way smaller on the inside than it was on the outside. I didn't like the way it smelled either. Kind of an old person smell with a mix of fungi. A slight grey-brown mist lingered in the air and I assumed that was were the smell was coming from. But if I wanted a safe place to sleep for the night, I would just have to suck it up.I walked around for a little while till I found a room that would work perfect for me. It was small, had one bed and nothing else. It was so simple, that I thought it would be the best choice. Boy was I wrong. That night in my dreams I was back at home, hunting with Hale and Phat, then just when I had shot my arrow at a deer, the scene switched and I was in my room with Tammie, we were sewing, then it changed again, and I was in the kitchen, cooking with mother, then I was with Andy, we were walking to go fetch water. Then it all changed and they were all in my room looking at me and talking "I think we should just let her go. She will never wake up" mother had said. Hale shook his head and answered "No give her some time, we all know that she can come out of it." Phat seemed to agree "yeah we need to give her a chance." Andy walked up to my side and started to cry, I have never seen my brother cry before, not even at my fathers good-bye ceremony. He got pulled out of the room, but I wasn't sure by who. Then Tammie came in with a small bowl in hand and spoke "She will die if we don't try to feed her or even just try to give her water" and with that she walked over and was putting water in my mouth. When her bowl was empty, she spoke again "none of you have left this room, you all need to just go, if she wakes you will get called but for now, all of you leave." She had never took charge before, and I was so proud of her for doing that, it brought tears to my eyes. Oh how I missed them. Then I was in a white room and in front of me was my father " Very good my dear you have been doing a great job, but don't forget that you have a limited amount of time, and you have to get back and live your life. The family needs you." And with that my father was gone and I was awake. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen area to grab something to eat before I leave so I don't starve. 


	4. Chapter 4

I went through all the cupboards and found nothing. I checked the fridge, oven and pantry and still found nothing. I was so confused. Then I smelled something so good. It smelled like a cheese cake, and when I walked to the oven, there was a freshly made cake, I decided to check the cupboards again, and when I opened them up, there was sop much food. I didn't understand how I didn't see them and I didn't care. My stomach made a low grumble sound, and I needed to eat and leave. I had toast with butter and a glass of milk, then I had a slice of the cake, and put the rest on a plate for later. Then I was off back on my quest.

I walked for about 7 minutes before I herd a rustle of leaves, which was weird because I didn't see any leaves on the ground. I froze. Out of some of the slight fog, walked a girl, a little younger than me. She reminded me of Tammie, and I needed to ask for directions so I walked up to her. She was crying. I was not sure why so asked her "Um excuse me sweetie, my name is Callie, what is your name? Why are you crying?" I was a little scared that she might run away from me, but she did the opposite and ran right to me. She started hugging me so tight that I couldn't breath and I was gasping for air. She must have heard or seen that happen because she immidiatly released her grip on me and stepped back "Sorry I just haven't hugged anyone in such a long time, I have been so lonely and I just got a little excited. My name is Aussie,and I was crying because I watched my parents get killed and have been alone and scared out here for so long." She answered me and that was a good start. But my heart melted hearing that she watched her parents die. "I am so sorry about your parents, but you said you have been out here for a long time, do you know your way around here? I need to get out of here. I am trying to get to a forest were I will meet my friend and she can help me from there. Do you think you could help me?" She thought about it for a second, and she answered, "Yeah I know this place really well, like there is a magic cottage back there, I stayed in it, and I think I can help you get to where you need to go, but under one condition." I nodded wanting her to hurry "You have to bring me along untill you get to your friend. And you have to protect me from harm" I had to think about what she was asking, but if I wanted to make it alive, then I had to agree "Fine" I told her. She grabbed my hand and we walked back to the old cottage. When we got to the door, she just walked in and I was curious as to who lives here "Who does this cottage belong to? I stayed here last night and no one was here." She looked at me in shock. "You stayed here all night and didn't die? That is amazing! Anyone who tries to stay dies. You are very special. I have to help you know. This is my families safe house. Only few people know were it is and can see it." Die? How could I die? And only some people can see it?It is the most colourful thing for miles. I am going crazy I thought. But Aussie is the only person around that I have seen, so I have to trust her. But something is wrong, I can feel it. Something should or should not be here. I can't put my finger on what though. I turn around to see Aussie crying again but this time she is in front of the fire place looking at something. A picture, of a woman, man, and three children. She spoke before I had time to ask anything, and her words were so muffled by sobs that it was hard to understand but I did "This is my family, my Mom and dad and my brothers and sister. They were all killed. Rob died hunting for food for us, Reed died from being sick with pneumonia, a bad case of it, Caterina died trying to protect me from the people that killed my parents, and my parents as you know were murdered. I miss them all." I felt so sorry for her, I know how much I miss my family, but I might get a chance to see them again, Aussie never will. "I am so sorry Aussie. I will never know what that feels like. But just because you can't see them doesn't mean they are not still here. They will always be here" I pointed to her heart. She turned at hugged me, I could feel the warm, moist tears soak through my shirt. She let go of me and walked to a room. She came back out with a bow and some arrows. She handed them to me. I guess I had a look of shear surprise on my face because she explained why she was giving me these things "They belonged to Caterina and you look like you know how to use them. Think of them as a gift. They bring back to many memories any ways." Then she walked to the kitchen. She was a very good cook. For dinner, she made deer stew with a rice side dish. It was very good. Then I was to tired to eat any of the dessert so Aussie brought me to the room she had retrieved the bow from. I was guessing that it was her sisters room. That night, she didn't dream like the night before, infact, she didn't dream at all, she just slept. It felt good to get a little rest, but I wish I could see how they were all doing.

I woke up and I was in the exact same position I went to sleep in. Clutching the bow. I walked out of the room, and found Aussie sitting at the table. For once, she wasn't crying. I don't think she heard me walk up because when I spoke a quiet good morning, she jumped in her seat. I walked to the cupboard and opened to find nothing. I had totally forgot that the food appears after and Aussie told me "If you check again, there will be food. These cupboards are weird." And then she walked out of the room. She seemed very quiet today. I was unsure why, but she did seem quiet. She came back to me in the kitchen. Already dressed and packed, "You should eat fast then go pack some warm cloths, short cloths, you weapons and then grab some food. We might not get to another shelter tonight, so we will need the items to last." And she walked to the cupboard and was packing a lot. I went, dressed and got all the tings she told me to. Then I walked to the kitchen and got some food. When I turned around, she was grabbing the picture of her family, her dead family. I felt so bad for her. "I never got the chance to ask. How old are you know? And how old were you when they died?" I was afraid that I went to personal, because she took a while to answer but eventually she did,"I am 8 and I was 7 when they all died. It all happened so fast, on the same day to." Her voice was soft, almost not hear able "Don't talk about it if it is to painful. I understand really" I tried to get her to stop, the memories she was telling me, I could feel her pain, the pain of the family, like I was there, like I could see it. But she went on, "Rob was out and was killed by another hunter when he was just getting through the border, Mom ran out to him and was shot by a man in a orange suit, dad ran out to her and was shot. Then they were coming to the house and Cat tried to send me down the emergency tunnel and before she could follow they broke down the door and shot her to. Then poor Reed sick in bed die before they could kill him. \then they burned my village. They searched for me, but never found me. Cat gave me a note but I have been to scared to read it. She said I would know when the time would be right. I am to scared to look." I quickly embraced her in a hug "Then it is obviously not time yet. But we have to go." I had told her.

We made it quiet far, not talking, till she stopped. I was unsure why but I needed to keep moving so I asked "Why did you stop?" She didn't answer, and so I looked around, and noticed that there was ashes everywhere and I think I saw some bones. I then realized why she stopped. This was her little village. The one that burned. "Aussie, is this-" She cut me off"Yeah it is" I could tell this was hard for her to watch, and I knew that with her just looking, and at the verge of tears, we were going no were. So I grabbed her hand "Are you going to be okay with passing through? We can always go around, not through." I tried to change our route but she was reluctant "No, no I am okay. Lets just go." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me through. She stopped at one of the houses, I was assuming that it was her old house. She picked up a near by purple flower that was growing, and threw it on the ruins. I felt so bad at that moment. Her being back were she watched her family and friends burn and die. This poor girl. Aussie was so young and she already had no one. I was the only person in the world she has left. I am not even her real family. But I need to protect her. Be there for her. Save her from everything she will go through that will be to much. I will b like the big sister she lost. Not a replacement, but just someone she can trust.

I put my hand on her shoulder "Is this..." I didn't have to finish, she would know what I was talking about "Yeah, it is. " She said it as she knelt down. She said a little prayer, and got up. "We have to keep moving, we'll never make it to where you need to go if we stay longer" She grabbed me and we walked away from her families ashes. I felt pained, like it was me who lost the family, but then I remembered, that I might lose mine. Or they might lose me.

I got dark fast, so we pitched a tent, and made a fire. We ate a few things we brought. Then we went into the tent. That night as I tried to fall asleep, I heard Aussies soft muffles sobs, all night long I was up and thinking about how Aussie took seeing the ashes, how my family is dong, if everything was okay. That night I got the answer to all my questions. First I was in Aussies mind and saw her memories of her family, she really misses them and it hurt to see how sad she was. Seeing those ashes brought back the memory of what happened that day. I watched it all once and I felt tears. Then the scene changed before it started over again. Then I was back by my body, my Mom was sitting at my side spoon feeding me water, her eyes were red from crying, and she had big purple bags under her eyes. I was guessing she wasn't sleeping. Andy came in "Hale had to go take care of his mother. She is getting worse. He showed me how to hunt a little bit, and he said that he doesn't know when he will be done with her." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey my lovelies! I didn't die like I bet you all thought. I know I know, it has been 2 years... I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY DON'T HATE ME! I just wanted to tell you that I do not use this site that often, but I know how much you all love me and my writing so I thought I would tell you... Wattpad! It is a site like this, except you can write about anything you want! And it is less confusing than this site! If you still want me to write on this site, then just let me know and I will see what I could do, but I have some stories up on wattpad, and I am thinking of adding this one, I am also going to go over it an fix it up. So come find me on Wattpad my name is AlycattXOXO and my picture is of Audrey Hepburn smoking and looking fine. Shoot me a message either on there if you find me, or on here telling me whether you want me to try and update on here. I could really use the support from you, my fans! I think you will like what I have up, and if I know I have all of you with me on Wattpad, then I think I want to add this one. Anyways, leave a comment letting me know what you think. I love you all so much!


End file.
